Bill Hardinge
Bill Hardinge is a thief, pure and simple. He takes what he needs from others with little or no thought of how it affects them. Recently Bill had an attack of humanity. After witnessing the terrible murder of an entire family he has vowed to find and kill the bastard that did it. It's the bravest thing Bill has ever done and it scares the crap out of him. Mechanics Stats * Edge:1 * Iron:1 * Heart:2 * Shadow:3 * Wits:2 Vows: * Bill witnessed a man murder a family, including a child, and took a vow to hunt that man down and kill him (Extreme) * Find out where that bastard went after the murders (Formidable) * Fix the water supply in Kinheim Valley (Dangerous) - Unknowingly Forsaken Bonds: * His hometown - 1 * The sheriff of that town - 2 * Gihr Whitemane - 1 * Amala - 2 Assets: * Giant Cockroach, Feet, (companion, reskinned Giant Spider) ** Discreet: When you Secure an Advantage by sending your cockroach to scout a place, add +1 and take +1 momentum on a hit. * Improviser (path) ** When you Check your Gear, you may roll +wits (instead of +supply). If you do, envision how you make dow tih a clever solution, and take +1 momentum on a hit. * Infiltrator (path) ** When you make a move to breach, traverse, or hide within an area held by an enemy, add +1 and take +1 momentum on a hit. Description Appearance: Bill has been doing this for a long time. He is forty-four and looks fifty. He is wiry and thin but it's hard to tell because of all the heavy clothing and furs that he wears. A bear skin cape covers his shoulders, chest, upper arms and back. The rest of his thick clothing is held in place with straps and belts. Three thick leather straps hold the bearskin closed across his chest. A bronze knife is visible tucked into his belt and a shovel's handle protrudes from the top of his pack. Background William "Bill" Hardinge is the younger brother of a semi-famous oddball who is known for digging up the countryside in search of "Stuff older than all of us are. Stuff older even than our grandpa". This brother, Phil, insists that there was a time not that long ago when people didn't have bronze and iron. They had been forced to make their tools from stone, flint mostly. Most people think Phil is quite mad. In his brother's shadow Bill failed in one job after another. He started to drink even more and then, inevitably, he started to steal to cover his bar bill. In so doing Bill found his talent. He was, and is, incredibly fucking sneaky. Early on he stole from the powerful and strong.It was in a rich man's house that he met and befriended Feet, the giant cockroach. It's also where he discovered that powerful people protect their stuff with guards and traps and dogs. The second time he just barely got away he changed his targets. He now steals from the middle levels of society. Blacksmiths, farriers, fletchers, trappers etc. He doesn't steal from the poor, not because of any scruple but because they don't have anything worth stealing. He doesn't steal from the rich, that'll get him killed. He doesn't talk much about his past and he definitely doesn't talk about him occasionally stealing from churches. Not his church, just the ones attended by people worshiping a false god or gods. Relationships Amala Ceridwen Ennoellyr Gihr Whitemane Character Information Notable Items * Shovel: bronze blade, wooden handle, small iron pins holding the blade in place * A nice wooden spoon stolen from Kinheim during second session Quotations * "'ello Kinheim" * (to Ceridwen and Amala) "South, 'eh? I've never been south of here. Okay, I'll go" * Bill: (to Ceridwen ) "Where, if I might ask you, is the safest place to be when you're firing that thing?" Ceridwen: "Probably not on my bad side" Bill: "Oh, right in the metaphorical answer there miss. Understood" *'Wina:' "As long as you travel with my apprentice, you will have the blessing of the crows" 'Bill: '"Not quite sure what that means, ma'am, but thank you. Thank you very much. Thank -- I'll just get on my way. I'll, uh, do my best to bring her back, ma'am" 'Wina: '"Oh you'd better" 'Bill: '"Yes, ma'am, absolutely-- I will bring her back, absolutely, yes" *(when taking his Iron Vow) "This one I'm doing of my own free will. I will fix what's wrong with this river" Category:Character